Under
by Sakura Cherry Blossom 303
Summary: Itachi has always wanted to be in the police force with his father. But when Sasuke is attacked leaving a strange mark on his neck, his life is thrown into the world of drugs and criminals. Modern version of Naruto :)


**This is my first story on fanfiction so can you tell me if it's good or not.**

* * *

Mikoto flew down the stairs of the Uchiha home. Her feet pounding on the floorboards, alerting the other two people in the room of her arrival. Itachi and Fugaku looked at her with curiosity, wondering about her ragged state of body and mind. In a flurry of yells and shouts, the two men were up on their feet running out the front door, towards the car with Mikoto in tow.

The car ride was silent, one concentrating on getting to their destination as quickly as possible and the other two tearing their minds apart with worry. As they pulled up to the hospital Mikoto didn't seemed to notice until the car door slamming shut brought her back to the present. As soon as they got through those sliding doors, they rushed to the emergency area.

There lying on white, cotton sheets, was Sasuke, looking as white as a ghost. Mikoto looked like she was about to cry but Fugaku pulled her to his chest as she started to cry hysterically. Itachi stood there in shock, not believing what he was seeing right in front of him. His baby brother, his twelve year old baby brother was lying there withering in pain due to a curse mark that was slowly crawling down his back from a bit mark on his left shoulder. The mark seemed to smirk at him as if mocking him because it was causing his brother so much pain.

Suddenly Sasuke groaned and slowly he lifted his eyelids uncovering very dazed and pained eyes. Mikoto immediately rushed to his side, pushing her baby boy down as he tried to sit up.

"Calm down Sasuke, mommy's here." She said calmly despite what she had been doing less than a minute earlier.

Itachi and Fugaku slowly made their way to the hospital bed, Itachi going to the opposite side of Mikoto and Fugaku deciding to stand next to his wife and mother of his children. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's left hand and hoped it added to the comfort his mother was giving his brother. Sasuke turned his head to Itachi whispered something he could barely make out. Itachi's eyes widened and he started to shake.

"Fuck!" shouted Itachi which startled his parents out of their little trance.

Fugaku walked to Itachi, about to chastise him for saying such words in a hospital, but he ignored his father in favour of looking at his phone searching for something. Fugaku became furious, not only was his younger son in hospital on the verge of falling into a coma but his older son wasn't even using this precious time to be with his younger sibling. No, he was being a typical brat and looking at his phone. He was about to grab the phone off of him when Itachi sprinted out the room. Fugaku decided to leave him alone and join his wife at his son's hospital bed.

Itachi raced out the hospital doors and through the streets of Konoha. His mind was set on one thing, the man who was making his brother suffer. Before he realised, he was back at his house looking through all his father's police files. It helped being the son of the chief of the Konoha Police Station. After a few minutes of shuffling through folders of paperwork, his hand stopped at folder. It was a case that was left unsolved because his father didn't see it as important compared to the other cases at the time and eventually it just got forgotten about.

He slowly undid the knot holding it together and opened the folder. Lots of information about the case was found on the first page; the location, the victims but that wasn't what he was looking for. After turning a few pages he got to the suspects' profiles. There were about seven suspects. Some looked pretty innocent and looked like they could never actually have the guts to pull off a crime while others looked like the criminals you see in Batman, always having that little bit of insanity. But there was one in his opinion that doesn't deserve to be alive, Orochimaru. He was suspected of many crimes and almost got convicted of one but he always seemed to find his way out of it unscathed. The police never seemed to get enough evidence on him to prove that he was guilty of the crime and after every conviction, he would walk out with an infuriating confident smirk on his face. Itachi knew this was the man that had nearly killed Sasuke.

Itachi grabbed the profile and dialled a number quickly on his phone. It ringed several times and he was starting to get impatient. When he was about to hang up, a tired voice answered the phone.

"What!" the voice snapped at Itachi.

"Look, I know that you're tired and cranky but I need you to get as much information on Orochimaru as you can and don't ask me why because I know you know why."

"Fine but you owe me"

Itachi ended the call then slowly slid down the wall of the room. He sighed and looked at the folder he was gripping so tightly in his hand. His parents would be coming home soon and he really didn't want to deal with the right now so he decided to go to bed. As he was about to get under the covers, Fugaku came storming in. It started with a staring contest between the two until Mikoto broke the silence.

"Itachi, why did you leave." Pleaded Mikoto with the kindness only a mother could have.

Fugaku looked like he was about to say something but decided to say silent and see what his son had to say. Itachi merely got out of bed and handed them the profile. Mikoto looked confused but Fugaku looked at him in wonder. As if some mental agreement had gone on between them, Fugaku walked out of the room with the profile in his hand. Mikoto followed him demanding to know what was going on. The day's events seem crash down on Itachi so he gave into exhaustion and went to bed.


End file.
